firefandomcom-20200223-history
Riverside County Fire Department
The Riverside County Fire Department is operated on a contract basis by Cal Fire. In 2011 Norco City Council voted to dissolve the Norco FD. Service was taken over by Cal Fire / Riverside County FD 4 Jan 2012. Apparatus Roster Battalion 1 Fire Station 1 - 210 West San Jacinto Avenue, Perris :Engine 1 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / 1994 E-One (1500/500/30A) :Water Tender 1 (02-810) - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / Klein (500/1500) (SN#K150) :Breathing Support 1 (95-819) - 1995 GMC Top Kick / American Bristol Fire Station 3 - 30515-10th Street, Nuevo Fire Station 4 - 16453 El Sobrante Road, Riverside :Brush 4 - 1997 International 4900 / Master Body (500/500/25A) Fire Station 8 - 16533 Trisha Way, Riverside Fire Station 9 - 21565 Steele Peak Road, Perris :Engine 209 - 2000 International 4900 / Master Body (1000/500/25A) Fire Station 59 - 21510 Pinewood Street, Perris Fire Station 90 - 333 Placentia Avenue, Perris :Quint 90 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/300/25A/75' rear-mount) Fire Station 101 - 105 South F Street, Perris Battalion 2 Fire Station 10 - 410 West Graham Avenue, Lake Elsinore Fire Station 11 - 33020 Maiden Lane, Lake Elsinore Fire Station 51 - 32353 Ortega Highway, Lake Elsinore :Engine 51 (06-843) - 2006 International 7400 / Rosenbauer (1000/500/25A) (SN#1385106) Fire Station 61 - 32637 Gruwell Street, Wildomar Fire Station 62 - 10845 Verdugo Road, San Juan Capistrano Fire Station 85 - 29405 Grand Avenue, Lake Elsinore Fire Station 94 - 22770 Railroad Canyon Road, Lake Elsinore Fire Station 97 - 41725 Rosetta Canyon Drive, Lake Elsinore Battalion 3 Fire Station 20 - 1550 East 6th Street, Beaumont Fire Station 21 - 906 Park Avenue, Calimesa Fire Station 22 - 10055 Avenida Miravilla, Cherry Valley Fire Station 24 - 50382 Irene Street, Cabazon Fire Station 63 - 49575 Orchard Road, Banning :Brush 63 (12-801) - 2011 International 7400 / HME Ahrens-Fox (500/500/20A) :Brush 163 - 1997 International 4800 / Master Body (1000/500/25A) :Squad 63 - 2008 Ford F-350 XLT Super Duty / CTEC walk-around rescue Fire Station 66 - 628 Maple Street, Beaumont Fire Station 89 - 172 North Murray Street, Banning Battalion 4 Fire Station 13 - 3777 Neece Street, Corona Fire Station 14 - 1511 Hamner Avenue, Norco Fire Station 47 - 3902 Hillside Avenue, Norco Fire Station 57 - 3367 Corydon Avenue, Norco Fire Station 64 - 25310 Campbell Ranch Road, Corona Fire Station 82 - 17452 Lake Pointe Drive, Riverside Battalion 5 Fire Station 25 - 132 South San Jacinto Avenue, San Jacinto Fire Station 26 - 25954 Stanford Street, Hemet Fire Station 28 - 35655 Sage Road, Hemet Fire Station 34 - 32655 Haddock Street, Winchester :HazMat 34 (08-802) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / SVI (SN#690) :HazMat Support 34 (08-853) - 2008 Ford F-550 XLT Super Duty / CTEC Fire Station 72 - 25175 Fairview Avenue, Hemet :Engine 72 - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Fire Station 78 - 2450 West Cottonwood Avenue, San Jacinto :Engine 278 (95-812) - 1989 Spartan / FMC (1500/500) (SN#8225) Battalion 6 Fire Station 32 - 78-111 Avenue 52, La Quinta Fire Station 39 - 86-911 Avenue 58 Thermal Fire Station 40 - 91-350 Avenue 66, Mecca Fire Station 41 - 99065 Corvina Road, North Shore Fire Station 70 - 54001 Madison Street, La Quinta Fire Station 79 - 1377-6th Street, Coachella Fire Station 93 - 44-555 Adams Street, La Quinta :Engine 93 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Battalion 7 Fire Station 80 - 81-025 Avenue 40, Indio Fire Station 86 (Indio Fire Station 1) - 46-990 Jackson Street, Indio :Engine 86 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Fire Station 87 (Indio Fire Station 2) - 42-900 Golf Center Parkway, Indio Fire Station 88 (Indio Fire Station 3) - 46-621 Madison Street, Indio :Engine 88 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Battalion 8 Fire Station 43 - 140 West Barnard Street, Blythe Fire Station 44 - 13987 Main Street, Ripley Fire Station 45 - 17280 West Hobson Way, Blythe :Engine 45 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (2000/300/25A) Fire Station 46 – Blythe Fire Station 49 - 43880 Lake Tamarisk Drive, Desert Center :Engine 49 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (2000/300/25A) Battalion 9 Fire Station 2 - 24935 Hemlock Avenue, Moreno Valley :Engine 2 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25F) :USAR 2 - 2015 Kenworth T370 / General Truck Bodies (SN#2160609) Fire Station 6 - 22250 Eucalyptus Avenue, Moreno Valley :Engine 6 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25F) Fire Station 48 - 10511 Village Road, Moreno Valley Fire Station 58 - 28040 Eucalyptus Avenue, Moreno Valley Fire Station 65 - 15111 Indian Avenue, Moreno Valley Fire Station 91 - 16110 Lasselle Street, Moreno Valley :Engine 91 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) :Truck 91 - 2009 Spartan / Smeal (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) Fire Station 99 - 13400 Morrison Street, Moreno Valley Battalion 10 Fire Station 35 - 31920 Robert Road, Thousand Palms :Engine 35 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) :Truck 35 - 2009 Spartan / Smeal (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Breathing Support 35 - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / SVI (SN#690) Fire Station 36 - 11535 Karen Avenue, Desert Hot Springs Fire Station 37 - 65958 Pierson Boulevard, Desert Hot Springs Fire Station 56 - 72985 Dillon Road, Desert Hot Springs Fire Station 71 - 73995 Country Club Drive, Palm Desert :Engine 71 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) :Medic 71 - 2009 Ford F-450 XL Super Duty / Fraizer Fire Station 81 - 37955 Washington Street, Palm Desert :Engine 81 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) :Hazmat 81 - 2013 Spartan Gladiator / SVI Battalion 11 Fire Station 23 - 24919 Marion Ridge Road, Idyllwild :Squad 23 (97-838) - 1996 International 4900 4x4 / E-One walk-in rescue Fire Station 29 - 56560 Highway 371, Anza Fire Station 30 - 70080 Highway 74, Mountain Center Fire Station 53 - 59200 Morris Ranch Road, Mountain Center Fire Station 77 - 49937 Camanche Court, Aguanga Battalion 12 Fire Station 33 - 44400 Town Center Way, Palm Desert :Engine 33 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Fire Station 50 - 70801 Highway 111, Rancho Mirage Fire Station 55 - 44900 El Dorado Drive, Indian Wells Fire Station 67 - 73200 Mesa View Drive, Palm Desert Fire Station 69 - 71751 Gerald Ford Drive, Rancho Mirage :Engine 69 - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Fire Station 71 - 73995 County Club Drive, Palm Desert Battalion 13 Fire Station 5 - 28971 Goetz Road, Quail Valley Fire Station 7 - 27860 Bradley Road, Sun City :Engine 7 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25F) Fire Station 54 - 25730 Sultanas Road, Homeland Fire Station 60 - 28730 Vacation Drive, Canyon Lake Fire Station 68 - 26020 Wickard Road, Menifee Fire Station 76 - 29950 Menifee Road, Menifee :Engine 76 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Battalion 14 Fire Station 16 - 9270 Limonite Avenue, Pedley :Engine 16 - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Fire Station 17 - 10400 San Sevaine Way, Mira Loma :Engine 17 (15-847) - 2015 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) (SN#214032-10) :Truck 17 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Squad 17 (08-813) - 2008 Ford F-550 Super Duty / CTEC walk-around rescue Fire Station 18 - 7545 Mission Boulevard, Riverside Fire Station 19 - 469 Center Street, Highgrove Fire Station 27 - 7067 Hamner Avenue, Eastvale :Engine 27 (16-803) - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) (SN#214105-02) :Medic Squad 27 - 2014 Dodge Ram 5500 / Maintainer walk-around rescue Fire Station 38 - 5721 Mission Boulevard, Riverside :Engine 38 - 1999 HME 1871P / Westates (1250/500/25A) :Truck 38 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (2000/300/30A/75' rear-mount) Battalion 15 Fire Station 12 - 28330 Mercedes Street, Temecula Fire Station 73 - 27415 Enterprise Circle West, Temecula :Engine 73 - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Fire Station 75 - 38900 Clinton Keith Road, Murrieta Fire Station 83 – Unit 401, 37500 Sky Canyon Drive, Murrieta Fire Station 84 - 30650 Pauba Road, Temecula :Engine 84 - 2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star (1500/500/25A) Fire Station 92 - 32211 Wolf Creek Drive, Temecula Fire Station 96 - 37700 Glen Oaks Road, Temecula Assignment Unknown :2016 Spartan ERV Metro Star pumper (1500/500) (SN#215123-01) :(08-872) - 2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :2009 Spartan MFD / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) :(08-810) - 2008 Spartan Sierra / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) (SO#2762) :(07-883) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal pumper (2000/500/25A) (SO#3280) :1993 E-One Cyclone hazmat (SN#11109) External Links Riverside County Fire Department Category:Riverside County, California Category:California departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Master Body Works apparatus Category:California departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:California departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:California departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:California departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating FMC / Bean apparatus Category:California departments operating Firematic apparatus Category:Departments operating Maintainer Custom Bodies apparatus